Evaluation of the "Crystal" rapid system for identifying medically important bacteria has shown, in preliminary stages, a high level of agreement with traditional methods of bacterial identification. The new "Crystal" test is simple to perform and to interpret and provides rapid identification, in 4-20 hours.